Black Jews
(see also Judaism#Black Jews) http://johnlbradfield.com/religion/ethiopia-king-solomon-the-queen-of-sheba-and-the-black-jews/ "Until the time of Amha Selassie, the last Solomonic emperor of Ethiopia whose rule ended in 1974, the State was known as “King of Kings from the tribe of Judah.” They had the Star of David as their symbol of power and ordination. The Ethiopian royal family based their right to rule on a dynastic line stretching back to King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. Emperor Amha Selassie, son of Haile Selassie 1, died in the United States in 1997." "In Ethiopia, black Jews practised the earliest forms of Judaism, which existed in the pre-Judaic Culture of early Israelites, and pre-Talmudic Judaism. Ethiopic, also referred to as Axum or Ge’ez, was the language spoken by the early black Jews. It is the only Semitic language which has never been changed and it is still actively used in the Ethiopian Church." "The West became aware of the existence of the black Jews of Ethiopia, the Beta Israel community, in the mid-19th century. The Protestant missionaries of the “London Society for Promoting Christianity Amongst the Jews” began operating in Ethiopia in 1859. Led by a converted Jew, Henry Aaron Stern, the Protestant missionaries converted many of the Beta Israel community to Christianity." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemba_people "Since the late twentieth century, there has been increased media and scholarly attention to the Lemba's claim of common descent to the Jewish people.456 Genetic Y-DNA analyses in the 2000s have established a partially Middle-Eastern origin for a portion of the male Lemba population.78" "A subsequent study in 2000 found that a substantial number of Lemba men carry a particular haplotype of the Y-chromosomeknown as the Cohen modal haplotype (CMH), as well as a haplogroup of Y-DNA Haplogroup J found among some Jews, but also in other populations across the Middle East and Arabia.3940 The genetic studies have found no Semitic female contribution to the Lemba gene pool.41 This indicates that Israelite men migrated to Africa in ancient times and took wives from among the local people while settling in new communities. Among Jews the CMH marker is most prevalent among Kohanim, or hereditary priests. As recounted in Lemba oral tradition, the ancestor of the Buba clan "had a leadership role in bringing the Lemba out of Israel" and eventually into Southern Africa.42" "Generally the Lemba have not been accepted as Jews because of their lack of matrilineal descent. Several rabbis and Jewish associations support their recognition as part of the "Lost Tribes of Israel".3 In the 2000s, the Lemba Cultural Association approached the South African Jewish Board of Deputies, asking for the Lemba to be recognised as Jews by the Jewish community. The Lemba Association complained that "we like many non-European Jews are simply the victims of racism at the hands of the European Jewish establishment worldwide". They threatened to start a campaign to "protest and ultimately destroy 'Jewish apartheid'".3" http://www.momentmag.com/book-review-black-jews-in-africa-and-the-americas/ "Tudor Parfitt’s last book, Search for the Lost Ark, was a scholarly romp through history and linguistics—an adventure story that ended where his latest book begins: the remarkable discovery that male members of a black African tribe, the Lemba, carried the genes of the priestly caste of ancient Jews, the Cohanim. Currently living in Zimbabwe, far from their Middle Eastern origin, the Lemba practice a number of customs that resemble those of ancient Hebrews. But it was their claim to have an “ark” that caught Parfitt’s attention and led him to wonder if they might actually be descendants of an early Jewish community—a belief later confirmed by DNA studies." "Among Christians, uniquely powerful evidence of the black-Jewish link was the biblical story of Ham. “Derived from the account in Genesis,” Parfitt writes, “it became the source of a convoluted history that associated Ham with Africa.” As the story goes, Ham discovered his father, Noah, “hot, naked and drunk, asleep in his tent.” Irate that Ham blabbed about what he saw to his two brothers, Noah cursed him and his son Canaan by declaring that henceforth and forever they and their descendants would be “the servants of servants.” Later, Parfitt explains, “The sixth-century Babylonian Talmud construed from the biblical account that the descendants of Canaan were cursed precisely by being made black and degenerate.” Canaan was soon forgotten, and it became expedient for the object of Noah’s rage to fall squarely on Africa as a means of justifying the trade in black slaves." http://blackyouthproject.com/christianity-white-mans-religion-feeds-damaging-disconnect-diaspora- "The New Testament, in fact, was established as canon in 397 CE in Africa at the Synod of Carthage. While scholars argue that Constantine I utilized Christianity for political gain, giving the Roman government an imperial religion, the idea that Constantine was solely responsible for the creation of particular Christian doctrines such as the Trinity (which existed prior) are historically irresponsible." "As a result of the spread of Islam and the Arab conquest of North Africa, Christianity began to almost exclusively thrive on the continent of Europe from the seventh century onward. This leads many to solely identify Christianity with Europe. This also led to the misconception that has persisted even up to the present day that Christianity is “the white man’s religion,” and that the spread of Christianity in Africa is the exclusive result of modern European missionary work." Category:יהדות (Judaism) Category:Black Culture Category:Conspiracy